Apple Fight!
by senokis
Summary: SPOILERS del final de Harry Potter. Los descendientes de dos enemigos tienen bastantes cosas en común... SLASH


Aviso de Spoilers del final de Harry Potter. Si sigues leyendo a partir de aquí no tendrás derecho a gritar¡Spoiler¡Spoiler! E irte espantada/o.

ASP/SM

Albus estaba sentado en lo que sería su nueva cama por los siguientes siete años preguntándose cómo había podido tener tan mala suerte.

-Vaya Potter… así que en Slytherin ¿eh¿Qué dirá tu padre sobre esto?

-Cállate Malfoy. El hecho de que nuestras camas estén una al lado de la otra no quiere decir que tengamos que ser amigos. Ni siquiera que tengamos que hablarnos.

-Está bien. Pero recuerda en qué casa estás, sin nuestro apoyo no tendrás mucha vida social aparte de tus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo somos los apestados de Hogwarts.

El moreno no contestó a eso. Simplemente cogió el pijama para cambiarse e irse a la cama. Este era el peor día de su vida. ¿Cómo podría estar en Slytherin? Su tío Ron le iba a matar…

Los años fueron pasando golpeando a Albus con la realidad en la cara. Scorpius tenía razón. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde la guerra los temores y los odios contra los de su casa no habían pasado así que como todos acabó refugiándose con sus compañeros en las mazmorras. Al ser un grupo tan grande no tenía por qué hablarse con el rubio, lo cual en cierta parte le encantaba.

Cada vez que estaba con él se sentía incómodo y nervioso. Al principio pensó que era una indigestión. Pero esa clase de enfermedades no provocaba sueños húmedos ni erecciones matinales (por si acaso se informó).

Para intentar superar esta obsesión empezó a salir con cuanta chica se encontraba. Pero solo conseguía aburrirse y todavía más incomodidad por tener que dejarlas y luego encontrárselas por los pasillos.

Además de, no lo olvidemos, fama de rompecorazones. Cosa que tampoco le agradó demasiado.

¡Pero cualquier cosa con tal de no ser gay! Espera, no solo gay si no obsesionado sexualmente con Scorpius Malfoy. Descendiente de mortífagos cobardes. No se imaginaba llegando a una agradable cena familiar:

-Gente… este es Scorpius. Mi novio.

Entonces el rubio entraría. A su padre le daría un ataque. A su madre le daría un ataque. A su tía Hermione le daría un ataque. A su tío Ron le daría un ataque. O mejor. Su tío les mataría a él y a su pareja y luego le daría un ataque. Actúa, no piensa.

A lo que íbamos.

Encima de todo ese imbécil seguía estando en la cama de al lado. Día tras día le veía quejarse, ser pedante, estar una eternidad escogiendo la ropa que iba a llevar ese día (siempre y cuando no hubiera que llevar uniforme claro), fruncir el ceño de esa manera cuando intentaba concentrarse en algo, poner esa cara tan graciosa cada vez que le llegaba una lechuza de su sobre-protectora madre, despertarse con todo el pelo revuelto para mirarse al espejo e irse corriendo al baño para tardar media hora en salir…

Era peor de lo que pensaba. No era solo sexo… ¡mierda!

Si antes no podía ni mirarle a la cara ahora no podría ni siquiera mirar a cualquier otra parte de su anatomía. Era horrible.

¡Nooooo!

-Al¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¡Nooooo!

-Bueno vale, en otra ocasión si eso…

-¡No¡no me refería a eso! Perdona, es que estaba pensando en mis cosas. Que… ¿Qué quieres Scorpius?- a causa de la metedura de pata el moreno ahora estaba completamente rojo.

Su compañero miró alrededor. Estaban en el Gran Comedor a punto de terminar de cenar y a causa del escándalo casi ni se oían.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en un lugar un poco más privado?

-Eeh, si¿por qué no? - Albus cogió una manzana y le siguió hasta un pasillo cercano.

Ya allí empezaron a hablar.

-Está bien. Solo quiero saber por qué estás pasando de mí.

-¿Yo¿Pasar de ti? Nooo… y si no te importa tengo que ir a Slytherin que tengo que acabar los deberes del profesor Longbottom.

-Sé de sobra que no hay deberes de Herbología. Voy contigo a clase. De hecho me siento justo delante de ti. Además hoy es viernes. Tú nunca abres un libro hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Mierda, me tiene controlado, pensó el moreno-. Está bien¿qué quieres?

-Déjalo, no era nada importante. De todas maneras se ve que no quieres hablar conmigo.

Diciendo esto Scorpius se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

¡No!, ahora va a pensar que le odio. ¡No puedo dejarle así! - ¡Espera! – gritó. Con la mala suerte de que al ir a extender el brazo la manzana que llevaba se le escapó de la mano para ir a dar a la cabeza del heredero Malfoy.

-¡Ay! – Se quejó este llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada – pero… ¿qué te he hecho yo?

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Albus todavía con cara sorprendida.

-Que qué te he hecho yo. Desde que empezó el curso casi ni me diriges la palabra, y cada vez que entro en la habitación a cambiarme o cualquier otra cosa tú te vas a otro lado. ¿Tanto me odias que no puedes aguantarme ni siquiera cinco minutos?

-… - el moreno no podía reaccionar. ¡Scorpius lo había malentendido todo! No le odiaba, ni le ignoraba¡todo lo contrario!

El rubio se agachó y recogió la fruta para dársela a su compañero – aquí tienes tu puñetera manzana. Disfrútala.

Antes de que se pudiera ir Albus tiró la manzana al suelo de un manotazo. Agarró a Scorpius del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí para juntar sus bocas. Al principio este se resistía, para luego dejarse llevar y comenzar una batalla de lenguas. La temperatura iba en aumento, las manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo, intentando tocar todo lo que la ropa estaba cubriendo hasta que…

-¡Que te quites! – el rubio le apartó de un empujón haciendo que por poco se estampara contra una de las múltiples puertas del pasillo.

Cuando por fin se recuperó de la impresión (demasiadas en un día) pudo volver a hablar.

-Lo… lo siento. Es que… hacía tiempo que quería decírtelo pero… tenía que haberme frenado un poco. Ya sabes… perdón. Je je…- Albus estaba tan rojo que podría haber pasado por un adorno de Gryffindor – ahora si no te importa iré a la habitación a ahorcarme con las sábanas.

-No, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que me habías cogido de la cabeza donde me había dado la manzana y me duele…

-Nunca dejarás de ser un quejica.

-Pero así te gusto ¿no?

-Creído.

-Idiota.

-Tú más.

Así se insultaron hasta que no pudieron reprimir más la risa. Desde luego a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser mucho más… interesantes.


End file.
